Mala Pareja
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: —Creo que deberíamos terminar. —Sougo la miro sin poder creerlo, de todas las cosas probables que diría Kagura, no imagino que diría eso. Sougo dio dos paso al frente-Esta bien , terminemos.-Intercambio navideño del grupo Okikagu-regalo para Ana Carranza-OkiKagu-HijiMitsu


**Los personajes no me perteneces, si no a Gorila senpai, Hideaki sorachi,** tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño, lo único que me pertenece es la historia.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Universo Alterno -** Kagura tiene 22, Sougo 27.

Cursiva: recuerdos anteriores,pensamientos.

—: diálogos

Los personajes puede contener Out of Character (OoC): fuera del personaje .

Contiene malas palabras, insinuacion sexual, mencion de preferencias sexuales del mismo

sexo.

 **Nota** : Tanto Hijikata Toushiro como Mitsuba Okita tiene a genderbend , osea que sus sexo esta invertido, Toushi es Tenko y es una mujer de 30 años, asi mismo Mitsuba tiene 30 años y es hombre.

 **Este fic es para mi amigo secreto del grupo "** Amamos el OkiKagu/We love OkiKagu" **Ana Carranza que pidio un okikagu, espero que no te moleste el HijiMitsu que salio sin darme cuenta, espero que te guste :)**

* * *

Summary:—Creo que deberiamos terminar. —Sougo abrió más sus ojos, de todas las cosas probables que diría Kagura, no imagino que diría eso. Sougo dos dio dos paso lejos de ella-Esta bien , terminemos.

* * *

 **Bad Couple**

Capitulo unico

 **por frany**

con cariño para mi amiga secreta **"Ana carranza"**

 _"Ellos no eran la pareja perfecta, pero aun asi...se amaban"._

Kagura miro sin creer aquella invitación, era la primera vez que su novio —aunque le costara decirlo, después de casi dos años de relación— la invitará a eso tipos de eventos.

La fiesta de año nuevo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, no era que a ella no le gustarán las fiestas, pero Sougo nunca asistía a ella, Kagura se quedó mirando con recelos aquella invitación.

— ¿Cuál es el truco? —preguntó en voz alta a su novio, este simplemente suspiro.

—No hay ningún truco, china, es solo una simple invitación.

— ¡Tú nunca vas!— acusó— y si vas, nunca me llevas— la joven lo miro con ojos acusadores, ella no era tonta, había algo de por medio.

Tenían de conocerse 6 años— dos como pareja de forma oficial— Okita Sougo nunca la había llevado aquellas fiestas, aunque a Kagura no le importaba y a Sougo mucho menos, pero este año, su novio – vaya la redundancia—la invitaba aquella fiesta de año nuevo, era normal que ella sospechara que algo no andaba bien, Sougo invitado y queriendo ir a una fiesta, ¿ellos dos juntos? Ahí había gato encerrado, casi podía olerlo.

El chico la miro esperado una respuesta de su novia, con sus manos metida en aquel pantalón negro.

—Vamos.

Kagura sabía que no debía aceptar.

—Habrá comida, mucha comida tanto de la cual te puedas imaginar.

—Entonces no se diga más, vamos —interrumpió Sakata Gintoki, tutor legal de su novia.

—Jefe, la invitación es solo para Kagura.

—Souchirou-kun no dejaré que lleves a mi hija, usted es mayor que ella, ¿quién sabe que pretendes hacer? Llevado a mi dulce niña, no dejaré ir sola a Kagura, roba impuesto.

—No soy tan grande, jefe, solo tengo 27 años

—Con justa razón, Souchirou, no permitiré que intente robar la pureza de Kagura

La joven Yato se sonrojo, si supiera Gin-chan que a los tres años de conocer, ellos dos había dormido incontable veces.

— ¡Oí! ¿Porque te sonrojaste, Kagura? ¡Qué cosa le has hecho a mi hija, maldito!— Gintoki tomo por el cuello a Sougo, mientras la _"madre megane"_ - _tenía que salir, sino no seria los Yorozuya_ \- intentaba calmar las cosas con su _"esposo y yerno"._

—Gin-chan, por favor cálmate.

— ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Este desgraciado toco a mi dulce Kagura, que te creer, que puedes venir a c*je*la , siempre que quieras, maldito infeliz, ¿Qué tanto le hiciste a mi adorable hija?

—No mucho, ya sabe... —Sougo hizo señas con una de su mano de un círculo y con el otro una pistola, la pistola entraba y salía dentro del círculo.

— ¡Te mataré desgraciado!

.

.

.

.

Después de que Gintoki amenazara a Sougo con cortarle sus Kintamas , si volvía hacerle cosas malas a Kagura, la joven Yato ahora se debatía que ponerse para la gran fiesta de año nuevo.

Kagura se quedó mirando todo su guardarropa, que debía llevar, no tenía vestidos de noche, mucha menos alguna ropa decente, sola tenía pantalones y blusas del diario. La joven suspiro mientras de dejaba caer en su cama.

—Por qué—dejo escapar Kagura mientras se recostaba en su cama— no puedo ir con mi ropa de siempre—se quejó Kagura

Otae y Tsukuyo sonrieron, cada uno tomado asiento a su lado.

—Porque será una fiesta elegante y Okita-san te invito —dijo maternalmente la hermana de Shinpachi.

—Sera divertido— animo la mujer de ojos amatista, Kagura simplemente abrazo a Sadaharu que había ido animarla.

—Eso espero.

.

.

.

.

El lugar donde sería la fiesta era un salón gigante con un extenso jardín, desde la parte de afuera podía verse lo elegante y caro que era esa fiesta, la decoración parecía sacada de un cuento infantil, todo estaba adornado con luces hermosa, además de flores naturales y una enorme fuente en la entrada de lugar, Kagura no dudaba que todos el dinero del pueblo iba a parar a ese tipo de fiestas —Okita le había confirmado que la fiesta era cortesía del gobierno y que en efecto, él no había dado ningún peso para el evento— la joven Yato de pronto se sintió un poco cohibida por tal lugar.

 _"¿Acaso ella es la esposa de Hosen?" cuestiono una mujer, la ver a su madre con un vestido sencillo, Kagura recordaba muy bien aquel baile ,era el primero aquel asistía, notó como su madre sonreía y se adentraba aquel lugar, a pesar de los comentarios_ hacía ella.

— ¿Qué te parece? — la voz de Sougo la saco de sus pensamientos, el joven Okita la miraba con cierta curiosidad, tanto su tutor legal, como Shinpachi y sus dos acompañante —Otae y Tsukuyo— se adentraron al salón, el único que permanecía a su lado era Okita y su hermano mayor, Mitsuba.

— ¿Te ocurre algo, Kagura-chan? —la chica de ojos azules negó con la cabeza, el hermano mayor de Okita era realmente guapo, sobre todo muy amable y dulce, Sougo solía sobre proteger a su hermano, a pesar de que este fuera mayor.

—Es bonito—la pareja de novios entro a lugar, acompañado de su cuñado, sin embargo era muy diferente a las otra pareja, Kagura y Okita caminaba a la par, sin tomarse de las manos, no era la pareja ideal, diferenciaba mucho de una, de hecho, mucho de sus amigos cuestionaban si en realidad andaba o solo era amigos con derechos.

Pero ambos salían, aunque algunos les costaran aceptarlo.

.

.

.

.

Si Kagura pensó que todo era hermoso por fuera, no se imaginó que por dentro lo sería aún más, todo, absolutamente todo era como un cuento de hadas, como esas fiesta que solo salía en las películas, todo el lugar era adornado por hermosas luces de colores, un enorme pino adornaba el medio del lugar con regalos navideños y flores de nochebuena, las mesas era redonda y con hermoso manteles con flores de nochebuena bordados, al igual que las sillas, sin mencionar la porcelana fina que tenía en las mesas, había varias mesas con comida, desde la más conocida hasta la más exótica, además de ser atendido por varios meseros.

Además de todo eso, había juegos de casino en todo el lugar y una mesa llena de regalos para las rifas.

Los invitados no se quedaba atrás, Kagura vio muchos vestidos caros y ropa fina desfilar por todo el lugar, miro como su grupo de amigos sobre salía en la mesa del buffet, Gintoki se encontraba jugado cartas, mientras Shinpachi sacaba varios topes de comida y comenzaba a guardar los del banquete, Kagura le dio mucha pena, seguramente ellos tres era los únicos que no encajaba en aquel lugar.

Otae y Tsukuyo bebía del licor caro que traía los meseros, a veces se preguntaba como ambas había aceptado tener una relación poligamia con Gintoki, su tutor debía tenerla grande, pensó en ese momento que Tsukuyo se abalanzaba sobre Gintoki y amenazaba con violarlo frente a todos, y eso que solo se había tomado dos copas de vino.

Kagura a su edad veintidós años creía que ir a una fiesta era para comer, que para otra cosa.

—Aquí se gasta todo el impuesto— masculló Kagura, su novio se encogió de hombros

—En realidad esto es poco, comparado con todo lo que ellos gasta en cosas estúpidas —admitió Sougo.

—Hola china —saludo un hombre peludo, a su lado había una hermosa mujer con un parche, desde hace tres años era esposos.

—Kagura me alegra que esté aquí—Kyubei la recibió con una sonrisa, mientras la abrazaba, se había conocido gracias a Otae, una amiga en común—la misma causante de que tanto Isao Kondo y Kyubei se casaran —quien diría que el amor nacería por quedar ambos en la friendzone.

— Kyubei-chan ¿cómo está?, ya han encargado a un mini gorila—el matrimonio Kondo se sonrojo ante aquella insinuación.

—En eso andamos— admitió gorila sonrojado, mientras que Kyubei se sonrojaba aún más y balbuceaba cosas sobre mini gorilas.

Kagura aún no podía creer como ambos terminaron juntos, luego que ambos cayera en la friendzone, pudieron curar sus heridas causadas por ese mismo amor mal correspondido, sus corazones solitarios lo acercaron.

No tardaron mucho platicado, siendo Kondo Comandante del Shinsengumi tenía que recibir a todos los invitados y su esposa no se quedaba atrás, era la importante líder de un clan encargado de proteger a Shogun.

El castaño no tardo en guiarla en donde sería su mesa, que compartirían con algunos subordinados de Okita.

—Capitán Okita— Saludaron uno de los tantos subordinados que tenía en su división.

—En hora buena—saludo un hombre con lentes, no tardaron y comenzaron entablar una conversación.

—Kamiyama, ella es Kagura— presento sin más, el hombre de lente sonrió, mientras presentaba a su acompañante, una mujer de aspecto felino y cabellos azules — ella es Eromes.

La mujer hizo una venia, le sonreía a Sougo de forma coqueta y a Kagura de forma inferior, la mujer lucía un hermoso vestido largo de color negro—con una abertura que le llegaba hasta los senos— su rostro estaba lleno de kilos y kilos de maquillaje, además llevaba demasiado accesorio en el rostro, que Kagura así podía jurar que competía con el pino navideño de aquel salón.

Muy diferente a ella, Kagura llevaba un maquillaje sencillo y suave, su cabello bermellón lo llevaba recogido en una coleta, traía un vestido azul con corte de "v" ,era sencillo, largo y con una abertura en su pierna derecha, sus zapatillas eran de tacón corrido color negro, lo único que relucía de oro en ella, era el dije que Sougo le había regalado en la navidad pasada—Gin comprobó que era de oro ,lo llevo a la casa de empeño más cercana para comprobarlo— y un prendedor que Gintoki le había regalado, el primer año que la adopto como su hija, Kagura se veía hermosa, de forma sencilla y exótica a la vez.

—Es un gusto conocerlo, capitán Okita—sonrió la mujer con cierta coquetería— y tu linda, te vez muy joven, ¿Qué edad tienes?

—Eromes—regaño su acompañante— no preguntes esas cosas.

—Lo siento amor—la chica saco la lengua de forma traviesa, moviendo su escote hacia Sougo, Okita simplemente sujeto a Kagura del hombro.

—Un gusto—respondió de forma monótona.

—Okita-san— una mujer de cabellos fucsia apareció, en compañía de un sujeto calvo— pensé que no vendrías—la chica hizo un moni, una venita apareció en el rostro de Kagura, quizá era un poco despistada pero sabía cuándo alguien quería coquetear con lo que era suyo.

—Urara-san, dije que vendría, solo se me hizo algo tarde.

—Fue mi culpa—dijo Kagura apretado el brazo de Sougo con fuerza—Sou-chan tuvo que esperarme mientras terminaba de alistarme— Kagura sonrió mostrado sus dientes, regalándole una sonrisa tétrica que su tutor le había enseñado hacer.

—Oh, como lo olvida, cierto, que torpe soy— la chica dejo salir una sonrisa, que a Kagura solo le irritaba— olvide que traerías a tu novia, nunca sueles traerla, pero no lo entiendo, si ella es tan linda—aquellas palabras no pasaron desapercibidas para la joven— Eromes que linda te vez—la chica rápidamente cambio de conversación, se acercó a la joven de cabellos azules.

—No tanto como tú— y así ambas amigas comenzaron a conversa, tanto Sougo como Kagura tomaron asiento en esa misma mesa, Mitsuba se había ido hacia un rato, parecía que había encontrado a alguien conocido.

En la misma mesa donde se encontraba la había otras tres parejas más, todas las mujeres eran tan hermosas y despampanantes que la anterior, las conversaciones de las chicas giraba en torno a cosas triviales, cosa que Kagura no entendía, como maquillaje, ropa y chicos, nunca se había sentido tan fuera del lugar como en ese momento, Sougo también había empezado una conversación con sus subordinados, que no tardaron muchos y fueron con kondo, al parecer debía prepara una par de cosas, Sougo le dio una mirada Kagura, antes de retirarse de la mesa, Kagura simplemente asistió.

—Ahhh ¿porque tuve que venir?— se maldijo la Yato, mirado el juego de cubiertos que adornaba la mesa, había como cinco clase de cubiertos, cucharas, vasos de vidrios y copas.

Los meseros a cada rato servía más refresco o cerveza, Kagura se miró en la copa de vino tinto que estaba bebiendo, ¿Qué mierda haría? Apenas y había aprendido a comer con cubierto, después de su vida como hija de Hosen, había olvidado las reglas de etiqueta que su madre le había enseñado, se arrepentía de ir aquel evento.

Kagura se llevó un puñado de cacahuates que había como botana en la mesa, aquellas mujeres la veía con superioridad,se sintió mal en ese momento, veía su ropa y las de esas mujeres, no podía competir con ropa de marca y reluciente como ellas.

—Parece un cerdo—aquel comentario la hizo salir de sus pensamiento , kagura las miro, no podía llamarla cerdo, no había ni comido— _los cacahuates no contaba como comida_ —entonces comprendió que no hablaban de ella ,sino de otra persona.

—Seguro se comerá toda la comida. —dijo con burla la chica de cabellos azules, dándole sorbo a su vino.

—Oh que horror—Urara sonrió con maldad mientras miraba los zapatos de aquella chica— aun trae la etiqueta de sus zapatillas, que tonta.

El estallido de risa no se hizo esperar, Kagura miro quien era la victima de sus burla y en efecto, aquella mujer llevaba aun el precio de sus zapatos, estaba pasada de peso, su cabello era de color verde oscuro, sus ojos eran azules, se veía de una manera bastante tierna—considerado que su rostro era redondo como su cuerpo— su vestido era hermoso de color morado, se vería bastante seria a no ser por el plato de mayonesa que comía, al parecer estaba peleando con Gintoki sobre que la comida era asquerosa con mayonesa.

Sin saber porque, le dio cierta pena aquella mujer.

— ¿Que tiene, Kagura? — su cuñado había regresado, él la miraba con cierta curiosidad.

—Mitsuba- chan —sonrió la chica de encontrarse nuevamente con una cara conocida, ella le hizo con la mano para que se le acercara, este lo hizo mientras Kagura le murmuraba al oído.

—Las chicas de esta mesa están viboreando a esa señorita—Kagura señalo a la mujer de trenza que comía un tazón de mayonesa, Mitsuba la miraba con un extraño brillo que no pasó desapercibido por la joven.

—Es sorprendente—admitió el joven— esa chica parece no importarle lo que piense de ella, está comiendo como desea, muy distinto a las demás chicas que asiste a este evento.

—Si, pero las chicas se burlan de ella, sobre todo por la etiqueta que trae en su zapatos—el de ojos castaños comprendió lo que su cuñada trataba de decir.

—Ya veo, no te preocupes Kagura-chan— Mitsuba se acarició la cabeza con ternura—no dejes que estos comentarios te impidan disfrutar de esta velada, deja todo en mis manos, no dejare que esas chicas tenga diversión gratis.

— ¡Eh! — el chico hizo una reverencia mientras se alejaba de ella y caminaba hacia aquella chica de complexión robusta, ¿acaso su cuñado la ayudaría?

—Me pregunto quién la habrá invitado.

— Tal vez alguien que solo deseaba divertirse —soltó una de las tantas víboras que había en esa mesa.

—Mira, ese hombre es muy guapo—expreso Urara — se parece mucho al capitán Okita, Kagura solo puso los ojos en blancos.

— ¿No será su hermano?

—Oh por dios, se está acercado a esa gorda, seguramente le dirá que se largue de ahí, que deje comer a los otros.

 _"Zorras"_ pensó Kagura " _me alegra que Mitsuba no le guste este tipo de zorras"_

—Hay que lindo, si eso hace tenga por seguro que hoy me lo como.

—No lo harías ¿verdad Eromes? Viniste con tu novio, zorra— estaño en risa Urara.

Ajenas a ella Mitsuba se acercó a una joven de complexión robusta, parecía batallara con un brazalete que se había atorado en su cabello, el joven Okita llego hasta ella y con suavidad le ayudo a desenredar aquello.

—Gracias— la mujer de cabellos negros sintió como los colores le subía al rostro, se dijo que eso de ser mujer era bastante complicado, maldijo la hora en que Kondo hizo que fuera aquel evento, no se sentía a gusto luciendo aquel vestido morado, sobre todo teniendo encuentra los horribles tacones que traía.

—Descuide, no fue nada— sonrió aquel chico, Tenko le pareció bastante atractivo— si me permites— el joven señalo como uno de los listones de su zapato se había desatado, Tenko simplemente asistió, con delicadeza el joven Mitsuba amarro aquellos zapatos y con una rapidez quito las etiqueta que traían sus zapatillas, Tenko ni siquiera se percató de aquello, a excepción de unos ojos azules que miraba la escena con interés.

—Listo— confirmo el chico, nuevamente sonriendo.

—Gracias. — No estaba acostumbrada a tener aquel tipo de atención, el joven de ojos castaños no parecía quitarle la vista.

—Pero que grosero soy, disculpe mi atrevimiento, me llamo Mitsuba— el chico hizo una inclinación, para luego darle la mano a Tenko— mucho gusto, ¿señorita?.

—Tenko Hijikata— se presentó la joven algo cohibida por el sujeto, sin embargo no despreciaría aquel gesto, le tendió la mano, ambos se saludaron, sin embargo, el joven se inclinó y beso el dorso de su mano— encantado de conocerla señorita Hijikata.

—Igualmente –tartamudeo la joven.

—Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero no he venido con nadie a esta fiesta y están poniendo las canciones que más me gusta, le molestaría si le pido bailar conmigo.

— ¿Disculpe?— la mujer de ojos azules lo miro sin creerlo, ¿acaso le estaba pidiendo un baile?—usted… ¿quiere bailar….conmigo?— inquirió con duda.

Él sujeto simplemente asistió con su rostro.

—¿Tendría el honor de bailar conmigo?— pregunto dulcemente, como todo caballero a una damisela que recién conoce, Tenko Hijikata se sonrojo de las orejas hasta los pies, era la primera vez que le pasaba, por lo general ella siempre sabía cómo reaccionar ante el acercamiento de los hombre, no por nada era conocida como la vice comandante demonio, pero ahora, parecía de aquellas mujeres tontas que se sonrojan por cualquier tontería.

—N-o gra-cias— respondió con un leve tartamudeo, Mitsuba se sintió realmente mal, no se esperaba que aquella hermosa señorita lo rechazara de esa manera, pero él no se iba a rendiría, había buscado una oportunidad para acercarse toda la noche y ahora que se presentaba aquello, no dudaría.

—Por favor— el chico de cabellos castaños tomo su mano con suavidad, su rostro parecía al de un hermoso ángel— me gustaría que bailaras conmigo, de verdad señorita Tenko.

La vice comandante demonio sitio como su rostro ardía, no podía articular palabra alguna, se sentía completamente rara, al final simplemente agito el rostro en forma de si, mientras que el caballero Mitsuba sonría por aquello.

Kagura dio un grito de felicidad, cuando las mujeres de su mesa arrugaron la cara y veía con odio puro como Mitsuba bailaba con aquella mujer de cabellos verdes, el rostro de Eromes estaba que echaba chispa.

Era tanta su felicidad que Kagura se excusó con ir al baño, no dejo de reírse en todo el rato que se la paso en aquel lugar, incluso las tazas de baño parecía de oro, Kagura estaba a punto de salir, cuando escucho algo que le llamo la atención.

—Viste a la novia del capitán Okita.

—Te refieres a la chica vulgar que trajo, enserio, no puedo creer que dejara a Nobume-san por ella.

—Lo sé, sobre todo escuche que esos que sujetos que anda haciendo el ridículo son sus familiares—Kagura se quedó sin hablaba, ellas estaban hablado de Gin y Shinpachi, la joven Yato rechino los dientes con enojo.

 _"Nadien habla mal de mis idiotas, ahora mismo le hare morder el polvo a esas zorras"._

—Ahora comprendo porque no la había traído—Kagura se detuvo—no negare que es linda, pero es demasiado joven, en comparación, Nobume-san es mejor que ella.

—No entiendo cómo pudo dejarla con ella, a lo mejor simplemente le gusta jugar con esa niña—rio una de las mujeres.

—Escuche que trabaja en un lugar donde ni siquiera le paga, es estúpida ¿verdad? — la chica rio, Kagura mordió su labio para no gritarles.

Esas zorras, deseaba, no ,mejor dicho quería matarlas, esas malditas zorra solo hablaba y se burlaba de su persona, ella podía aceptar que hablaran mal de ella,pero su familia no, eso si que no lo iba a permitir.

— ¿Quizá la ama? —opinión una tercera chica—eso sonó tan estúpido—volvió a reir.

—Si yo fuera el capitán Okita, desde hace tiempo que la hubiera dejado, él se merece a alguien de su altura, no a una zorra que pretende encajar en este tipo de lugares.

Una parte de Kagura le decía que se detuviera, que nada de eso importaba, la opinión de las demás le debía valer madres, pero aquello no era tan fácil.

 _"¿Es ella?", musitó una mujer regordete, "pobrecita, su esposo se tira a su amante enfrente de sus narices, incluso la trae a estos evento y ella, sonriendo como si nada pasara"_

 _Kagura miro a su madre sonreír, mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos._

 _"Mami" Kagura se aferró a sus piernas, deseando ser grande y poder defender a su querida madre._

La puerta del baño se abrió de repente, las tres chicas miraron como un gorila enfurecido se acercaba a paso agigantado, lo único que se pudo escuchar en aquel baño, fueron gritos femeninos pidiendo auxilio y un gorila masacrado sus perfectos cabellos.

.

.

.

.

Pese a que Kagura pudo sentirse ella misma, no estaba del todo contenta con sus actos, sino fuera por Otae y Tsukuyo, ella misma les hubiera arrancado el cabello aquellas mujeres, quienes salieron corriendo de aquel lugar, gritando que por más que vistiera aquella manera, seguía siendo un gorila del bosque.

No pensó que aquellas le dolería, Kagura simplemente se miró en el espejo, miro como sus ojos se llenaba de lágrimas y se sintió tan mal, no debió ir aquel lugar, Otae y Tsukuyo la consolaban, deseaba largarse de ahí, deseaba terminar con todo.

Por si fuera poco, cuando salió de aquel baño se encontró con la ex de Okita—estaba lejos de ella—pero aun Kagura comprobar lo que decía del ella, comprendió porque las chicas admiraban y envidiaba su belleza.

 _Imai Nobume era muy hermosa, pese a que el vestido que llevaba era largo y sin abertura, de forma sencilla, eso era lo que más resaltaba de ella, su belleza para nada artificial como las demás chicas que bailaba alrededor, sobre todo la elegancia que tenía al ejecutar aquella danza._

 _Tal vez esas chicas tenía razón, tal vez Sougo se sentía atado hacia ella, quizá… ella, no lo quería admitir pero, tal vez fue un error haber salido con Sougo, quizá se apresuró a aceptar aquella propuesta_ —aunque tenía 4 años de conocerse, antes de salir oficialmente—tal vez era mejor terminar antes de que tuviera más heridas de las cuales no pudiera soportar.

 _Kagura suspiro, desvió su vista de aquella mujer para toparse con un par de ojos carmesís, frente a ella se encontraba Sougo, parecía bastante serio, no dudaba que ya le había ido con chisme._

 _"Tal vez deberíamos terminar"_

—Oí china, me acompañarías a dar un paseo—Kagura no respondió, sino que lo siguió alejándose de toda esa horrible fiesta, de esa asfixiante velada.

.

.

.

.

Caminaron un buen rato, alejándose de aquel lugar adentrándose en aquel enorme jardín, no hablaron en los cinco minutos que llevaba caminado, al final Sougo fue quien rompió el silencio.

— ¿Que tiene? —pregunto su novio, Kagura detuvo su caminar, desvió la mirada, no sabía cómo aborda aquello que había hecho en el baño, no quería admitir que había perdido los estribos.

—Mmm..

—China— insistió el chico, a ver que su novia no les respondía—Kagura—detuvo su caminar, la miro directo a los ojos— ¿Qué tienes? —insistió.

—No crees que.. — Las palabras quedaron en el aire ,no era capaz de articular más, para Kagura era muy difícil hablar sobre sus sentimientos, su entorno familiar no le había dejado una buena experiencia sobre ello, sin querer vino a su mente la imagen de su madre llorando por la ausencia de su padre y como la depresión poco a poco la fue consumiendo.

Fueros años muy difícil para ella, años en donde su único temor era enamorarse, por eso mismo había tardado bastante tiempo en formalizar algo con Sougo, por miedo que todo terminara algún día y se viera en vuelta en un ciclo repetitivo como sus padres.

Al final todo se había reducido a ello.

— ¿Qué intentas decir, china? Habla claro— Sougo no estaba para jueguitos tontos, ella bien lo sabía.

—Creo que somos muy diferentes —empezó, encarado por primera vez joven castaño, Sougo guardo silencio, mientras la joven se debatía en continuar con aquel pensamiento que estaba consumiéndola toda la noche.

—Se porque no me traes a esto tipos de eventos, realmente lo entiendo, incluso siento que me haces un favor al no invitarme a ellos, Sougo… —Ella lo miró directo a los ojos— lo sabes verdad, sabes lo que ocurrió en el baño.

Sougo no respondio rápido, se encogio de hombros.

—Escuche que un gorila golpeo a un par de zorras, nada de otro mundo.

—Sougo.

—Kagura— hablar con su hombre hacia que las cosas fuera bastante serias.

—Lo he estado pensado, vaya que lo he hecho, todo lo que paso esta noche me hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas.

—¿Qué clase de cosas?

—Que somos muy diferente—admitió la chica— todo esto, el baile, la fiesta , todo esto abarca tu trabajo, siempre será así, tendrás que asistir a todo tipo de evento, conforme asciendas en tu trabajo, porque sé que llegaras hacer alguien importante, no seras un simple roba impuesto de pacotilla, sé que llegaras a ser de esos peces gordos, tiene 27 años dentro de poco estará en la sintonía con todos esos viejo con quien trabajas, en cambio yo, aún sigo siendo una niña, no tengo la clase ni mucho menos el tacto para tratar a los otros…no encajo aquí, yo…..esto es tan difícil—Kagura desvió su rostro hacia la nada.

—Habla sin rodeos, china, odio ese tipo de dramas, dilo, di lo que quieres decir, vamos di lo que piensa.

—Creo que deberíamos terminar. —Sougo abrió completamente sus ojos, de todas las cosas probables que diría Kagura, no imagino que diría eso.

—Oí china, de verdad dijiste eso.

—Sádico no te das cuenta—nuevamente lo volteo a ver—No te das cuenta, somos completamente diferente Sougo, tú no eres el hombre que yo quiero y yo mucho menos la mujer que necesita— Susurro con voz débil—aunque sea un sádico, tu puedes encajar fácilmente con otras personas, si quieres puedes ser tan amable y querido por otros , en cambio yo…—Kagura recordó como aquellas mujeres parecía adaptarse en ese tipo de ambiente, ella no podía ni siquiera fingir una sonrisa , fingir que no las odiaba, que no odiaba ese tipo de lugares donde todos lucían falsas máscaras, ya una vez lo había vivido, no deseaba volver a repetir aquel mismo ciclo.

 _"Kagura sonríe" musito su madre con los ojos hinchado, había asistido aquella fiesta por su esposo, su madre no quería asistir pero siendo esposa de un hombre tan importante como lo era Hosen, no podía negarse._

 _Ella era una flor tan hermosa que poco a poco se iba marchitando, Kagura a veces pensaba que su madre había muerto desde que su padre Umibouzo falleció, Hosen si bien no era su padre biológico, la crió como si realmente lo fuera, pese a lo estricto que era y lo indiferente que a veces era con su madre, parecía realmente querer que su familia funcionara, aunque solo fuera en apariencia._

 _"¿Sabes el porque te elegí?" musitó después de un par de copas, Kouka miraba por la ventana, Kagura fingía dormir en su regazo," Porque eras perfecta para mí, hermosa, fina y sobre todo la perfecta muñeca para Hosen, el hombre más rico de china…"_

 _Kagura sabía que Kouka en algún momento había llegado a querer a ese hombre, incluso aunque fuera por la soledad y el vacío que había dejado su difunto padre._

—Nunca seré una dama, siempre seré Kagura, la chica vulgar, la que luce como un gorila en vez de una muñeca de porcelana, yo no encajo en este tipo de lugar y nunca lo haré — recalcó aquello, como si fuera un fantasma del pasado, diciendo que jamás seria la hija que tanto quería aquel hombre.

Sougo dio dos pasos al frente, dándole la espalda.

—Está bien terminemos.

Si bien la idea había sido de Kagura, no esperaba que Sougo fuera tan frío, recordó como Hosen dejó a su madre una tarde de marzo, por una mujer más joven, su madre lloró toda la noche y los días siguientes, poco a poco fue consumida por la depresión y la soledad, hasta que un día ella murió de tristeza, el recuerdo de su madre aún seguía presente en su memorias, recordándole que todo lo bueno se acaba, que el amor a veces no perduraba.

—Terminemos— repito con sarcasmo—realmente eres una estúpida Kagura, crees que toda esta mierda me importa, odio este tipo de fiesta —Kagura no dijo nada más, lo miro con ojos abiertos.

—Pero

— ¿Sabe que porque te invite a esta estúpida fiesta? Fue porque pensé que sería divertido disfrutar una velada juntos, maldiciendo a toda esta gente, en cambio te pones a pensar estupideces.

— ¡Tú parecías disfrutar de la fiesta!

— ¿Disfrutar? Ja, china, odio todo esto, tanta frivolidad de todas esas zorras, la razón por la que realmente deseaba que vinieras, era para que vieras en qué tipo de ambiente en el trabajo, odio todo esto, pero tú misma lo dices, todo esto conlleva mi trabajo, es algo que no puedo simplemente deshacerme, aunque lo deseara.

—Sádico escucha.

—No Kagura, escúchame— el chico la volteo a ver— te he soportado con todas tus mierda, con cada uno de tus malditos defectos, con todos esos miedos que te asecha por el bastardo de tu padrastro, ¿de verdad crees que no estaría contigo? Aun sabiendo cómo te hechas horribles flatulencias, crees me quedaría cuando está toda fea y sin ganas de nada, ¡Eres una estúpida! —Sougo se acercó a ella— Te quiero tal y como eres, te quiero aunque comas con tus manos, no por nada deje a mi ex por ti.

—Sádico…

—Sí piensa que vamos a terminas ¡Está idiota!, no te voy a dejar ir, no he pasado casi seis años detrás de ti, solo porque un par de arpías te haga sentir menos.

— ¡Ellas no me hicieron sentir! menos—grito la chica de cabellos bermellón.

—Kagura.

—Sádico.. —Sougo no termino que respondiera, la tomo de su rostro y la beso con desesperación, Kagura correspondió el beso con ferocidad, las manos de Sougo comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo, la alzo haciendo que Kagura se sujetara de su cadera con sus piernas.

—No podemos. —dijo entre jadeos, mientras Sougo tocaba partes de su cuerpo. —Estábamos terminado—Kagura gimió al sentir como Sougo tocaba su trasero y la fuerte erección que se estaba formado en su pantalones.

— ¿Quieres ver que si? — la sonrisa lobuna de Sougo apareció en su rostro, Kagura no respondió, continuo besado a Sougo, Kagura sintió su espalda golpear levemente el tronco de un árbol, lo iba a ser en la intemperie, aquello la excitó tanto como a Sougo, entre jadeos, deseo y maldiciones la hizo suya, como siempre lo hacía.

.

.

.

Kagura sentía como sus mejillas ardían de rojo escarlata en el momento que regresaron a la fiesta, se sentía bastante avergonzada debido a que no traía ropa interior— Sougo la había roto— se sentía tan expuesta.

— ¡Maldito imbécil! —gruño en su oído, el capitán de la primera división simplemente sonrió.

—Es tú culpa por provocarme— se justificó— además esa ropa interior ya estaba desgastada.

— ¡La acabo de comprar, idiota! —grito un poco más fuerte, sin embargo Sougo simplemente estallo en risas.

—Está bien, te comprare otra más resistente, ya quita esa cara.

—Idiota y si alguien se da cuen..

—Nadie lo hará— afirmó con seguridad— y si alguien se da cuenta, simplemente lo mataré —sonrió sádicamente.

— ¡Imbécil! —Kagura miro por todo el salón buscado a Gintoki, quería saber si noto su ausencia, para suerte de ella, Gintoki se encontraba comiendo como si no hubiera mañana, mientras que su joven aprendiz, Shinpachi alias "megane" se encontraba guardado la comida en su topper de plástico, incluso pudo ver como Kondo era masacrado por su esposa – _Kyubei_ _se_ _encontraba_ _completamente_ _borracha_ \- demostrado su amor- _golpes_ \- a su amado esposo.

Pero lo que llamo más su atención, fue la pareja que se estaba formado ante sus ojos.

—Maldición ¿Por qué una cerda esta bailado con mi hermano?—al parecer no era la única que se había percatado de ello, Sougo también miraba aquella pareja con odio y resentimiento. —Mitsuba aprovecho mi distracción y ha interactuando con la cerda

— ¿La conoces, Sádico?

—Esa cerda es Tenko Hijikata, su puesto de vice comandante debería ser mío.

— ¿Espera, esa mujer es tu superior?

—No lo digas, esa cerda no será mi superior, si lo puedo evitar.

—Ya sádico, no parece tan mala persona, es más, veo que es muy linda.

— ¿Linda? — Sougo miro a su novia, como si estuviera diciendo algo completamente estúpido e ilógico—Ella no es linda, esa mujer es la vice comandante demonio, no hace más que amenazar con hacer Sepukku debido a estúpido reglamento, se la viva diciendo que trabajemos y siempre me está jodiendo, por eso la llamo "cerda asquerosa" , algún día le quitare su empleo.

— ¿Asquerosa cerda? Ella es… no me digas que ella, es la mejor amiga de Kondo.

—China.

—No puede ser, esa mujer es tu rival por el amor y afecto de gorila, awww , ya entiendo porque la odias, nadie puede competir con una dama.

— ¡Es una cerda!, deja de decir estupideces china.

Kagura entonces recordó algo que Sougo meses atrás le había dicho, miro nuevamente la escena, Mitsuba hablaba con aquella mujer de vestido morado y trenzas, algo en su cerebro hizo clic.

— ¡OMG! —Grito Kagura con voz chillona y dado saltitos— ¡ELLA ES LA CHICA DE QUIEN TÚ HERMANO ESTÁ ENAMORADO EN SECRETO ~ ARU!

—¡Cállate perra! No digas estupideces—la joven de cabello bermellón recordó como Sougo le había platicado que su hermano tenía un flechazo por la vice comandante, sobre todo los miles de intentos que este hacía para que ellos dos no coincidieran.

En solo pensar que pudieran terminar siendo familia, sólo le provocaban ganas de vomitar.

—Hey sádico—Pero Sougo no dejaba de ver como su amado hermano bailaba con Tenko, sobre todo como la miraba, Okita conocía a su hermano y sabía que el pobre haría cualquier movimiento para al menos, asegurar una cita con aquella mujer.

Lo vio venir cuando Mitsuba roso levemente su rostro con la joven Hijikata, su hermano casi la besaba.

—Mierda, ahorita regreso china, necesito salvar a mi hermano de esa cerda antes que se lo coma.

—Déjalo chihuahua—pero Sougo no estaba dispuesto a tener a una cerda como cuñada.

—No aceptaré que esa cerda se quede con mi hermano—el joven Okita se fuera rápidamente hacia la pareja, mientras Kagura sonreía ante aquella situación.

—Así que tú eres la chica de Okita—murmuro una voz seria detrás de ella, Kagura por inercia se volteó, topándose con un par de ojos rubís que la miraba con intensidad, Imai Nobume ex novia de Sougo se encontraba frente a ella, Imai la observaba con interés, era realmente hermosa de cerca, pensó Kagura, ahora entendía porque aquellas chicas decía que Sougo era un idiota cambiarla por ella.

—Así es ~ aru —afirmo Kagura retándola con la mirada, no dejaría que sus miedos volviera apoderase de ella, ella reclamaría lo que le pertenecía— soy la mujer de Okita Sougo— recalcó aquello con voz fuerte y decidida.

La chica simplemente sonrió, dio un paso hacia ella y con una delicadeza tomo de la barbilla a la joven Yato, aquello incomodo de sobremanera a Kagura.

—Eres muy joven pero, eso no quita lo bella que eres—si bien no termino de decir aquello, cuando una mano deshizo el agarre de la joven peli azul, de un momento a otro Sougo había reaparecido, miraba a su ex con una advertencia de por medio.

—Puedo preguntar ¿qué intentas hacer ,Nobume?

—No sabía que fuera tan posesivo—la chica miro con cierta burla al joven— tranquilo, no intento hacer nada a tu novia, simplemente la estaba mirado.

—Si ya lo hiciste, te puedes ir, no me gusta que otras personas mire a mi esposa.

—Este es un país libre, además no veo ninguna argolla que sea símbolo de pertenecía.

—Nobume— masculló entre dientes algo molesto—Ella no está disponible— repitió, Kagura no entendía aquella conversación, solo miraba como ambos intercambiaba palabras más allá de su entendimiento. — y nunca lo estará.

—Entiendo—se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a sus verdaderas intenciones— no recuerdo que fueras tan posesivo, pero bueno, si alguna vez te cansas de él, no dudes en llamarme—Imai le guiñó un ojo a Kagura, para luego alejándose de la pareja OkiKagu.

— ¿Qué mierda fue todo eso? —Kagura volteo a ver a Sougo— ¿Esposa?

—No te ilusiones china, no pretendo pedirte matrimonio hasta el próximo año.

— ¡Eh! —la chica se sonrojo en solo pensar que el siguiente año, Sougo se le declararía.

—Pero no esperabas que actuara como si nada, no puedo permitir que otros crean que está disponible, eres mía, no lo olvides Kagura.

—Estabas celoso—Kagura volteo a ver por donde se había ido la ex de Okita. —Regresaste solo porque ella vino, ¿verdad?

—Eres una ingenua china, ¿acaso no te diste cuenta? —Kagura negó con la cabeza— Imai no te despego la mirada en toda la velada y vino directamente a coquetear contigo.

— ¡QUÉ! Pero …pero ella salió contigo y.. —Kagura se sonrojo en pensar que que atraia a su mismo sexo,no imaginó que alguien como Imai, pudiera coquetearle, pero, si ella no era tan bonita o ¿sí?.

Las otras chicas le habia dicho gorila del bosque.

—Pensé que lo sabias, Nobume es bisexual, aunque creo que tiene cierta atracción por las tsundere.

—¡Nunca me lo dijiste! , no me digas que ella te fue infiel.

—No exactamente, yo termine con ella, ya te lo había dicho ¿no? —Kagura volvió a negar, Sougo simplemente sonrió— yo termine con ella porque me intereso un jabalí salvaje—se encogió de hombros— cuando me vine a dar cuenta, buscaba cualquier excusa por arrestarla— aquella confesión hizo sonrojarse a Kagura.

Recordó cómo conoció a Sougo.

Ella tenía tan solo dieciséis año y Sougo sus veintidós años, había empezado trabajar meses atrás con su amigo Kondo, además de que tenía una relación con una mujer, desde hacía cuatro meses, Kagura estaba ahí con un perro tres veces más grade de ella, él simplemente le hizo una observación sobre "la mierda" que su perro había dejado y ella le enseño el dedo del corazón.

Basto aquello para que iniciara una relación, que aun perduraba después de casi seis años.

—Entonces ella.

—Estaba coqueteando contigo

—Pero

—Es normal, eres muy hermosa

Kagura se sonrojo.

—Sougo.

— ¿Aún sigue pensado que somos una mala pareja? —cuestionó Sougo, Kagura entonces miro nuevamente como Mitsuba miraba aquella mujer de ojos azules.

—No exactamente— ella se giró y le sonrió— el amor es así, supongo, mira a tu hermano, está enamorado de alguien muy diferente a él, se ve que realmente le gusta.

—No olvide—Sougo empezó a buscar rápidamente a su hermano, había olvidado aquel asunto por Imai, maldijo la hora que esa mujer apareció, debía impedir que su hermano hiciera alguna locura y cometiera suicidio total con Hijikata.

—Deberías dejar que tu hermano la corteje.

—Eso nunca, no dejare que esa cerda se quede con mi adorable hermano, lo último que deseo es que lo llene de esa mierda de mayonesa.

— ¿Mayonesa?

—Porque crees que esta así, la cerda de Hijikata le pone a todo lo que come mayonesa.

—Pensé que comida mucho.

Sougo estaba a punto de rezonga cuando sus ojos captaron lo más horrible que podía ver, aunque Kagura le pareció algo adorable.

Mitsuba Okita se había aventurado a robarle un beso a la vice comandante demonio, Tenko se sonrojo ante el joven de ojos castaños, el perfecto hombre de mirada amable estaba besado a Hijikata con pasión, Sougo no aguanto tanto horror que cayó al piso, comenzó a convulsionar y sacar espuma por la boca.

Aquella maldita zorra estaba besado a su casto y puro hermano, Sougo no pudo evitar como a lo lejos un par de pequeños cerditos corrían hacia él, llamadolo **_"Tío Sougo, haz Sepukku y queremos mayonesa con pícante en la sopa"_** ¿era acaso una premonición? Sádico siguió convulsionado, por su lado Kagura simplemente sonrió, imaginado a un par de sobrinos de ojos castaños y pelo verde oscuro.

Quizá ellos no fuera la pareja perfecta, pero ella creía que era perfecta a su manera.

Así como lo eran, Sougo y ella.

No sería tan malo que Tenko Hijikata fuera su cuñada, después de todo, ella amaba los cerditos.

~ **Fin** ~

* * *

 **Nota finales:** tuve problemas para subir esta historia, disculpe si hay falta ortografica y coherencia,estoy corrigiendo cualquier despisté ,en mi país aun es 25 de diciembre, espero que se la este pasado genial, tengo un omake sobre el HijiMitsu que espero poder subirlo en estos dias, muchas gracias por leer, quiero aclarar un par de cosas.

La madre de kagura se volvio a casar , el padre biologico de kagura es umibouzo como dice en al historia, su madre se caso con hosen quien la crio como su hija, hasta que la relación entre kouka y el termino, kagura tenia problemas referentes al amor, ella tenia miedo al enamorarse,en el fic podemos apreciar aquello que la atormenta.

Mitsuba esta enamorada de Tenko mucho antes del baile, se conocia desde antes, bueno el joven mitsuba la conocia, tenko no la recordaba,

Gin esta en una extraña relación de poligamia con Tsukuyo y Otae y porque no ,shinpachi :v

Kyubei efectivamente se enamoro de kondo, pareja raras :v queria varia un poco.

Y si Imai sintió cierta atracción por Kagura xD, no fue mi culpa ;b la idea solo vino.

Sougo al final confesó que amaba a su china ,tal y como era ,y si :v arreglaron su pelea con sexo.

Si llegaste hasta aqui, muchas gracias por leer, :) de todo corazón gracias.

 **Se aceptan comentarios :)**

nos estamos leyendo, con mucho cariño para quien Lee esto, les deseo una feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo.

 **Gracias por leer y acompañarme este año :)**

 **25-12-17**

 **¡Feliz navidad!**


End file.
